Little Monster
by TeeLee123
Summary: Gohan has to take care of his little brother, Goten, while their Mom is at work. When Chichi starts working longer hours, and Gohan discovers the reason for it, suddenly babysitting Goten isn't as fun as it used to be. WARNING: someone sweet & innocent will die. Can't tell ya who. * *I've declared this month "Gohan Month" so let's see if I can finish by the end of the month! * *
1. Chapter 1: First Day Alone

**Chapter 1:**

**" First Day Alone"**

_I've already written the story, just have to type it down. It's 8 chapters long in my notebook. Think it might be 10 chapters once it's typed out._

_I think I'm bored T_T. Ah, if only I had a cell phone. . ._

* * *

Goten and Gohan stood in the doorway watching their mother put on makeup. Chichi rarely wore makeup, except on holidays and at parties Bulma hosted. Gohan bit his lower lip, a little irritated that Chichi felt the need to look beautiful on her first day of work. Gohan knew he was being selfish, but he didn't want some man falling in love with his mother while his father was dead.

"Don't give me that look, Gohan," Chichi chuckled, catching Gohan's glum expression in the mirror while she inserted her left earring.

Gohan sighed." I don't see why you have to work."

In all the years he's known her, Chichi had been a devoted housewife and mother. Running the house, making sure her husband and son were fed came first. Of course, that's how it was until six years ago when Goku died and Chichi found out she was pregnant with Goten.

They'd stayed at Capsule Corporation until Goten turned four, that's when Chichi finally accepted Goku's death and found the strength to continue on without him. Living in their small house in Mt. Paouzu for the past year was lonely for all of them. Goten missed seeing his best friend, Trunks, everyday and Chichi and Gohan missed having Goku present in the house. They'd been getting by on some old savings Chichi's Dad had given her when she married Goku. Chichi had also saved some of Goku's old tournament money.

"It's nothing to worry about. We could use some extra money is all." Chichi said, inserting her right earring to match the other.

"If we need money, then I can find a job to support us." Gohan suggested. He felt bad that his mother worked hard everyday while he sat at his desk and studied until his butt went numb. Goten even did more chores than him! Gohan knew his Dad would've wanted him to take care of Chichi while he was gone and, so far, Gohan felt like he wasn't doing a good job.

"That's sweet. I'm very lucky to have a son like you," Chichi smiled, setting her long hair into one large bun." But, all I want you to worry about is your studies. You have to study hard if you want to become a successful scholar." Chichi punched her fist in the air." Yeah! That's all I want Gohan, to know you'll have a successful future that wont get you killed! Now, how do I look?"

Gohan wanted to talk Chichi into quitting her job, but she looked determined to work and Gohan knew there was nothing he could say to talk Chichi out of it. Gohan smiled. Sometimes his mother was an overbearing person to be around, but he still loved her. He was proud to have her as his mom." You look beautiful."

"Yeah!" Goten agreed, nodding his head." That's a cool c-costume. . .Mom!"

Chichi and Gohan chuckled.

"That's not a costume, sport." Gohan said, affectionately ruffling his little brother's hair. Goku would always be in their hearts, but in a way, Goku was still with them in Goten. Except for Goten's persistent stutter, the two of them were identical in looks and mannerisms. It was a little freaky.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like my uniform." Chichi didn't like wearing a black polo shirt, black pants, and a black apron; a waitresses' uniform. She preferred wearing lighter colors. Chichi knelt down to Goten's eye level." Promise me you'll listen to your brother and practice speaking with your flash cards while I'm gone."

Goten nodded." I p-promise."

Chichi squeezed Goten tightly as she hugged him. Since Goten's birth, she'd never been away from him. It wasn't intentional. She never realised how much she babied her youngest son until that moment.

"I'll take good care of him, Mom." Gohan promised, attempting keep his mother from crying and to keep her from squeezing Goten to death.

Chichi let Goten go and her two sons followed her to the front door. She got into her car, turned on the headlights, and slowly reversed out from the gravel driveway. Chichi stuck her hand out the window. Goten and Gohan returned the wave, Goten being more enthusiastic. They waited until they sensed Chichi was a mile away to go back into the house.

Gohan and Goten stood quietly for a moment, then bursted into cheers and jumped on every piece of furniture- - something Chichi never allowed them to do.

Goten giggled, running into his bedroom to scatter his toys all over the floor. He always hated having to play with one toy at a time since Chichi didn't like stepping on his toys and having the house cluttered. Gohan jumped over the toys and landed on his bed. He threw his pillow aside and started to jump, all while messing up his hair.

Goten decided that looked fun and joined his brother on the bed. The bed springs squeaked as they jumped joyously. It was the first time they'd been left home together and it felt exciting!

"We're going to have lots of f-fun, right Gohan?" Goten laughed, jumping in the air right as Gohan's feet landed on the bed.

"That's right!" Gohan agreed. There were a lot of things Gohan wanted to do everyday besides study and read historical books. Sparring, fishing, swimming, visiting Krillin, and visiting Piccolo were one of them. Gohan hadn't seen Piccolo or Dende in over a year, and the only time he saw Krillin was when he visited, which had been over two years.

"C-can T-trunks come over?" Goten asked, hopefully.

Gohan grabbed his brother and pinned him to the bed, tickling his ribs."Now way! It's just you and me, kiddo." Goten squealed and begged Gohan to stop tickling him. Goten's laughter was something Gohan thought he'd never get tired of hearing, it was his favorite sound.

**+ . + . + . +.**

A few hours later, after watching T.V and playing card games, Goten's belly started to growl. Goten clutched his belly tightly and buried his face into the floor." Ohhh. Gohan I'm hungry."

At the word 'hungry,' Gohan's stomach clenched and growled. He was hungry too.

"I think Mom made some meatloaf for us. It should be somewhere in the fridge," Gohan said, while putting their cards away.

"No!" Goten shouted, stubbornly shaking his head." I don't want s-stupid m-meatloaf! It tastes g-gross!"

Gohan knew that if their mother was home, she'd make them eat the meatloaf. Meatloaf wasn't his favorite either, but he'd learned a long time ago to eat the food Chichi set on the table or else go hungry. Looking around the untidy house, Gohan thought of a compromise. "Okay. I'll make us grilled cheese sandwiches if you'll pick up all the toys you've scattered in the house."

"Yay! Grilled cheese!" Goten cheered, his legs blurring as he ran at a superhuman speed to pick up the mess.

In the kitchen, Gohan rolled up his long sleeves and washed his hands. He picked up Chichi's apron and thought about putting it on. It didn't matter to him that the apron was girly, he just didn't want to get his clothes stained. Chichi would forgive them if she thought Gohan forgot about the meatloaf, but she wouldn't be so forgiving if Gohan got permanent stains on his clothes. It was bad enough that Goten had grass stains on almost every pair of pants he owned.

Goten gathered all of the toys he owned in his arms, which came to a large pile that towered over his head. His toys were cheap and not nearly as fun as Trunks' toys were, but he liked them. Balancing the toys using his ki, Goten slowly made his way to the open part of the closet. The toys made a loud sound as he tossed them in the closet and slid the door shut to keep them from falling out. Goten knew he should've put his toys away in the toy boxes on his side of the closet, but he figured Gohan wouldn't mind.

"Did you pick up the toys?" Gohan asked, flipping the two sandwiches in the pan, as Goten walked into the kitchen. Goten licked his lips at the sizzling sound the sandwiches made. He stood on his toes, hoping to peek into the pot that smelled like tomato soup.

"Uh-huh." Goten nodded, sighing in defeat. He was still too short to see anything above the burners." I put them away. I even m-made the b-bed, too!"

"Really?That's great!" Gohan smiled, knowing Goten's definition of 'making the bed' as 'making it worse.'

**+ . + . + . + .**

The two brothers ate their dinner at the kitchen table since neither felt brave enough to defy Chichi's " No Eating In The Living Room "rule. It was strange not having Chichi there to chide them for having their elbows on the table or to ask them personal questions about their day. The boys didn't have to eat in silence though, since they heatedly argued over what to do with the meatloaf that sat in the fridge.

"We're going to eat it tomorrow. Mom isn't going to throw it away." Gohan said sternly. He already felt bad for not eating the food their mother prepared, and wasn't looking forward to lying to her face about it either.

"W-we can set it out in the f-forest for the a-animals to eat." Goten suggested, tossing his spoon aside to slurp the remainder of his tomato soup.

"No. That wouldn't be right. Mom spent all afternoon preparing that meatloaf for us." Gohan glared at his empty plate. He hated himself for always bending to Goten's demands, and forced himself not to cave in on this matter.

"W-we can put it behind the house." Goten said, thinking that maybe Gohan didn't want to take the time to walk out into the forest for some reason. Goten's eyes lit up." M-maybe the food will lure a f-fox or a s-squirrel, then I'll have a p-pet!"

"Good luck hiding a pet from Mom," Gohan muttered under his breath, getting up from his seat to wash the dishes." Sorry, Goten. We're eating the meatloaf tomorrow no matter what. Besides, I don't have time to cook every weekend when I have to focus on studying."

"Kuh!" Goten stuttered, his face turning red as he struggled to get past that one syllable. Gohan felt bad for his little brother, knowing how Goten's stuttering usually worsened when he was overly excited or upset about something. "Ahhh!" Goten shouted, giving up on what he was trying to say to sulk on the couch.

Goten eventually calmed down enough to join Gohan in their bedroom. He grabbed the flash cards Chichi usually helped him practice with, and sat on the floor beside Gohan's anxiously tapping foot.

"D-duck." Goten stuttered, shifting the flash card with the picture of a yellow duck in the back of the pile."Zzzzzzzzzebra!"

Gohan flinched, glancing away from his math questions to look down at the little boy by his foot

"Mun. . mun. . ."

"Monkey." Gohan said.

Goten turned around to block Gohan from seeing his flashcards."S-study y-our own homework G-gohan! This is m-mine!"

"Sorry. I was just trying to help." Gohan whispered, wondering who Goten could've gotten his temper from. Goten continued going through his flashcards, and the sound was enough to break Gohan's concentration.

Gohan sighed, deciding that one day of not doing his homework wasn't going to hurt.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Shift

. . .

**Chapter 2:**

**" A New Shift "**

* * *

jamjam9 : Thanks. I made Goten stutter because my younger brother used to stutter. Gohan will have bigger worries and obstacles to overcome, so I thought the stuttering would be a good obstacle for Goten. :)

janice mae: Happy B-day month!*gobble, gobble *

guest : Yes, someone will die. It'll be a jaw-dropping moment when it happens, so be ready for it.

Thanks XXXTITANIA SCARLETXXX , Vegetable Lov3r & Guests for reviewing

I_ hope this story makes sense. I've been having a tough time concentrating on things. Hate it when I'm like that. ^_^_

_I was a bad influence on my youngest brother: I liked to run away a lot. When I had to look after him, it never ended well. His tantrums resulted in him running down the street and me chasing after him, throwing snowballs and counting to ten, then dragging him by his snowsuit back to the house with the neighbors watching, lol. Of course he ran for his life after throwing a coffee mug at my head. We were both short tempered._

_**Oh, I never listed their ages.**_

**Gohan:** 15 ( hasn't fully completed puberty; still short)  
**Goten:** 5

* * *

Every weekend, for the past month, Chichi worked nights as a part-time waitress. While Chichi was at work, the boys had the time of their lives! They played games, walked around the house half-naked, and broke all of Chichi's rules. They'd visited Krillin once and found out he was a daddy. . . and Android Eighteen was a mommy! Gohan was stunned, but happy for his friend. At least Eighteen was no longer a bad guy.

They'd visited Piccolo and Dende at the lookout once, too. Goten was excited at first, but quickly became bored when he saw that Gohan and Piccolo's idea of fun was sitting with their eyes closed, floating above the floor, and saying nothing. . . for hours! Gohan decided not to visit Piccolo too often out of consideration for his little brother.

Their latest visit to Capsule Corporation was one giant headache for Gohan and Bulma. Trunks and Goten were evil masterminds when they were together. Gohan had to keep shouting," No! Don't do that!," " Don't touch that!" and " Why can't you guys behave for once?" It didn't help that Vegeta felt the need to point out that Gohan was getting weak from hardly training. Goten reluctantly agreed not to visit Capsule Corporation too often since Gohan didn't like being around Trunks.

"W-why do you h-hate Trunks?" Goten questioned.

"I don't hate him. He's just. . .stuck in his terrible twos. It's difficult to be around him when he's like that."

Goten frowned."Trunks isn't t-two. He's s-six."

"Oh, I know that. I just. . ." Gohan scratched his head as he struggled to explain his feelings to his younger brother." I don't hate Trunks. When he's older I'm sure he and I will become best friends, too. Until then, I want to keep as much distance between us as possible."

Goten still couldn't understand. He decided Gohan was just jealous. Goten had Trunks to play with it and Gohan didn't have anyone his age to play with at Capsule Corporation. Goten understood how his brother felt. Playing by himself while Gohan played with Dende and Piccolo wasn't any fun.

"Okay. W-we wont v-visit Trunks again." Goten finally agreed. He could visit Trunks when Chichi wasn't working. Chichi never got bored playing at Capsule Corporation since she had Bulma to play with.

**+ . + . + . + .**

When their fourth weekend of being alone together ended, they were surprised to see Chichi dressing in her waitress uniform the following night.

"Mom, do you have to work tonight?" Gohan questioned as Chichi walked past him in search of her shoes. She found her left shoe by the front door but had no idea what happened to her right shoe. Chichi angrily lifted all the furniture in the house, but her shoes were nowhere to be found. It was as if the left shoe had grown legs and run away.

"Yes I have to work," Chichi finally answered, crossing her arms as she stood in the center of the room, surrounded by the furniture she knocked over." Gohan, have you seen my other shoe? I took both shoes off at the door last night, I'm sure of it. Where could it have gone?" Chichi groaned." If I don't find my other shoe right now I'm going to be late for work!"

Gohan and Chichi thought about it for a moment, both of them noticing at the same time that it was awfully quiet. Goten was never quiet unless he was sleeping or doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. Chichi scowled as she kicked open Gohan and Goten's door.

Gohan's eyes bulged as the door fell off its hinges. _Yikes! Mom isn't playing around! Goten better give back her shoe before he ends up like the door!_

"Goten!" Chichi shouted, crushing a few of his toy blocks as she marched into the room.

Goten sat in the middle of the room with his back facing them, surrounded by many toys. He seemed to be more interested in watching the clouds outside the window than playing with the many toys scattered around him.

" Hand over my other shoe!" Chichi held out her hand, but Goten didn't move." Right now young man!" Chichi's face turned red as Goten continued to ignore her.

Gohan gulped as Chichi began counting backwards from ten.

"Ten.. .Nine. . ..Eight. . .Seven. . .Six. . .Five. . ."

"Goten give back her shoe, this is serious!" Gohan shouted, afraid of what his mother might do when she got to 'three' or 'one'.

Goten looked back at them, his lower lip sticking out in a pout.

Chichi stopped counting. She could see her son wasn't playing an annoying game after all.

"Y-you said we c-could visit Trunks today," Goten sniffed, failing to hold back his runny nose and tears." You lied!"

Goten threw Chichi's shoe as hard as he could. Chichi reacted in time to catch the shoe before it could strike her in the chest. She had to take a step back to keep herself balanced, dropping her shoe as quickly as she caught it. She clutched her right hand.

Gohan gasped at the wide gash in her hand. It looked as if Chichi had caught the head of an axe with her bare hands instead of a shoe!

"Waaaaaah!" Goten screamed, running to his bed to cry into his pillow. He immediately felt bad for hurting his mom, but he felt worse that she didn't keep her promise. He kicked his legs and pounded his fists into the mattress as he cried.

Gohan steered their mother to the bathroom to treat her wound, leaving Goten to have his tantrum in peace.

**+ . + . + . + .**

Chichi smiled sadly as she watched Gohan clean away the blood and wrap her hand in a bandage. "Gohan, am I a bad mother?"

Gohan stopped wrapping the bandage around Chichi's hand.

"Nevermind. Forget I said anything." Chichi chuckled, lifting her hand to inspect the bandage." Wow, you've done a great job. If becoming a scholar doesn't work out, at least I know you'll have a bright future as a doctor someday." She waited for Gohan to lift his head to say something, but he didn't move. She sighed, thinking that her oldest son was mad at her too." My boss has asked me to pick up a few extra shifts this week. I know it's not fair of me to ask you to look after Goten, study, and do all the housework, so I was thinking about dropping Goten off at Bulma's place. . ."

Chichi sadly gazed down at her son. She couldn't see his face since his head was lowered, so she had no idea what he was thinking. _I'm the worst mother in the world. I can't even take care of my boys anymore. I can't blame them for hating me. . . I'd hate me too for neglecting them like this, but I'm only doing this because I love them._ Chichi clenched her fists. Her body was trembling, but she stubbornly kept herself in control. She would not cry in front of her son. _Someday Gohan and Goten will understand. Everything I do is for them._

Chichi slipped on her other shoe and was about to leave the bathroom, until Gohan caught her wrist before she could open the door. "Of course you're not a bad mother!" Gohan hugged his mother tightly and pressed his cheek in between her shoulder blades." Why would you even ask that? Do you really think Dad would've married a bad person?"

The warmth Chichi felt quickly faded when Goku was mentioned. Her lips pulled back in a grimace, remembering how easily Goku agreed to marry her." That goofball would've married anyone." Chichi muttered dryly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Chichi smiled, patting Gohan's hands." Thank you Gohan."

Gohan loosened his hold on his mother slightly, but there was still more he needed to say before he let her go." I'll take care of Goten and do the housework while you're gone. You can count on me! I wont let you down!"

**+ . + . + . + .**

Goten stopped crying when he heard Chichi drive away. He sat up, dried his tears, and waited for Gohan to come in. He didn't have to wait long. Gohan stepped over their fallen door and sat at the foot of Goten's bed. They sat in silence for ten minutes.

"You can't lose control with Mom. She isn't as strong as us." Gohan said softly.

Goten nodded." I know. It's b-because s-she's a girl, right?"

"No. I mean, yes. That's part of it," Gohan laughed, turning his body to face Goten." It's more than that. We can't lose control of our anger around any human, not just women."

Goten tilted his head and frowned." I t-thought I was hu. . .hu. . .human, too."

"We're only half human." Gohan reminded him."Since ours and Trunks' Dads are full blooded Saiyans, that makes us half Saiyan. We're much stronger than humans. If we lose control, we could accidentally kill Mom or Bulma, or someone else."

"S-shenron could bring them back." Goten shrugged, recalling the stories Chichi and Gohan told him about the Dragonballs. Shenron had the power to bring anyone back to life, as long as they weren't wished back before. Goten hopped off the bed and picked up one of his car toys. He made engine sounds while pretending his car was racing against his Godzilla figurine.

Gohan sighed._ Oh boy, he doesn't get it. I guess he's too young to understand._ Not wanting to study or prepare dinner just yet, Gohan picked up a turtle figurine from the floor and placed it behind the shoe string Goten was using as a starting line for his make believe race.

"W-what are you doing?" Goten asked.

Gohan raised his eyebrows." I thought I'd play with you for a little while. Is that okay?"

Goten scowled at the turtle and shoved it away from his shoelace." Y-you can't race with a t-turtle! T-they're slow!" Goten shook his head, repeating something Trunks often told him when they played together." Y-your really s-stupid, Gohan."

Gohan took the turtle, gathered the toy blocks, and built the turtle a little castle while Goten had fun making explosion noises for his pretend race. After the car accidentally crashed into Gohan's castle and demolished it, Gohan went back to his desk to design a real house that he planned on living in someday.

**+ . + . +. +.**

A few hours after eating dinner, the boys realised that this wasn't like the weekend, they weren't having any fun at all.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Gohan asked, suppressing a yawn as they sat in their room doing nothing. It was dark outside, but that didn't mean they couldn't fly to the nearest city and see a movie or go to an arcade.

Goten shook his head.

"Okay. Let's go to bed then." Gohan tossed his and Goten's comforters on the floor while Goten opened the window to let in the cool air. Gohan turned off the lights and laid on his comforter. Goten soon joined him. A cool breeze flowed through the window and glided over their bodies like water. From the corner of his eye, Gohan saw Goten curl into a ball." Are you cold?"

Goten didn't answer.

_He must already be asleep,_ Gohan decided, turning his head to stare up at the ceiling. Most nights he fell asleep thinking about vocabulary words or mathematical equations, but it was one of those nights where Gohan desperately missed his father.

He smiled as he fondly remembered Goku's laughter and smile. A small tear trickled from the corner of his eye. _I miss you Dad. I wish you were here. Our family is empty without you. . ._

Gohan fell asleep to memories of training with his Dad.

Goku's laughter slowly faded and was replaced with Goten's quiet sobs. Gohan awoke then, realising he wasn't dreaming. Goten really was crying." What's the matter?" Gohan asked, wiping away his own tears before facing Goten. He reached out to his little brother and pulled him onto his comforter and close to his chest." Are you scared?"

Goten nodded.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. There's too many toys in the closet for a monster to hide in there." Gohan laughed.

Goten shook his head. That wasn't what he was afraid of.

"Was it a nightmare?"

Goten shook his head.

"I can't read your mind," Gohan admitted." You're going to have to tell me what's wrong or else neither of us will be getting any sleep tonight."

"I'm w-worried about M-mom." Goten said, staring at Gohan's bulging Adam's apple. Chichi had told him that he'd one day have an Adam's apple like his big brother, and the squeaky/deep voice that alternated with it. Goten didn't feel too bad for having a stutter, since Gohan sounded strange himself. Each time he spoke sounded as if his body was stuck between a boy's voice and a man's voice.

"Why are you worried about Mom? Did you mean to say you miss her?" Gohan asked, pushing Goten away at arm's length to keep him from poking his throat.

Goten giggled, easily rolling back to poke Gohan's Adam's apple again."N-no. I'm w-worried Gohan. W-what if she never c-comes back? W-what if she wants to be with Dad and not us?"

Gohan's mouth formed an 'O,' understanding that Goten still felt bad for hurting Chichi earlier. Goten was worried Chichi would never forgive him and leave forever." Mom would never leave us, Goten. She loves us."

He could see that Goten wasn't convinced, he was still worried. Gohan ran a hand through his hair, unable to come up with a way to reassure Goten that everything would be okay.

"G-goodnight Gohan." Goten said, resting his hand on Gohan's throat.

An hour passed and Gohan couldn't get to sleep. He carefully slid Goten's hand off his throat, but that didn't help since his hand found it's way back to his throat like it was possessed.

_Chichi left the restaurant and walked to the car while searching her purse for the keys. A man pointed a gun to her back before she could open the car door." Scream and I'll shoot. Now follow me into the alley so I can rape you and take all of your money."_

Gohan shook his head." No that would never happen. Mom could beat that guy up easily."

_Chichi sang with the radio as she sped home, giggling each time the car rocked after hitting a pothole. She came to a crossroads and stopped, turning down the volume." I should slow down. I don't want the food I packed from the restaurant for Gohan and Goten to spill on the floor because of my recklessness."_

_Chichi continued to drive at a safer speed while listening to a slow song. Her eyelids drooped and her head swayed." Wow. I suddenly feel sleepy. I think I'll close my eyes for a second." Chichi's head fell back against the headrest. The car sped off the road and sank in quicksand._

"Does Mom really drive like that?" Gohan wondered, his eyes red from the lack of sleep. He endured another hour of deadly fantasies before finally giving up on sleep. He gently shook Goten." Wake up."

"I'm sleeping," Goten groaned.

"Wake up and get dressed." Gohan whispered, lightly slapping Goten's cheeks.

**+ . + . + . + .**

Chichi's feet ached and her lower back hurt from bending over and standing for hours. It still surprised her how many people liked to eat late. When she first accepted the job she didn't think the restaurant would be that busy or that she'd be working her butt off for minimum wage. She thought her hair frizzing from the heat of the kitchen and being away from her boys would be the worst part of the job, but it wasn't.

"I'm clocking out now." Chichi informed her boss.

"You worked hard today. Would you like to have a drink with me at my place?" Her boss, Anju, asked. Most of the female workers found Anju to be quite attractive, including Chichi. He wasn't a sleezebag, he was an honest, hardworking man, that's why Chichi always found it hard to say no.

"I'm sorry, I have to get back to my sons."

"Come on, you deserve a drink." Anju laughed, sensing Chichi's hesitance. He raised his hands in the air." I swear I don't bite. Just one drink, that's all I'm asking."

"I'm flattered, but. . . my husband. . .I'm married." Chichi said. She loved Goku with all her heart, but he was dead. She knew they'd be together again someday, but she'd be old by then, and Goku would still look the same since nobody ages in Otherworld. She missed the feeling of being touched by a man, but those days were over for her." I can't cheat on my husband."

"It isn't cheating. He'd want you to be happy," Anju said. All the staff knew about her dead husband since Chichi talked about her family all the time. Anju smiled, then gently caressed Chichi's cheek." Have a good night. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

Chichi smiled, her cheeks glowing a light shade of pink.

**+ . + . + . + .**

Outside, two boys were looking in through the windows, watching Anju flirt with their mother.

"H-he's touching Mom!" Goten shouted, smushing his face against the window.

The two men eating at a booth inside the restaurant felt uncomfortable. They lowered their heads while they ate their food, pretending the two boys outside the window didn't exist.

"I told you we should've gone to White Castle," The Inidan man said, using his fork to flick peas at his Asian friend." Peas suck."

"Shut up Kumar." The Asian guy said, massaging his forehead to sate his headache." Just ignore those hobos and they'll go away."

"L-lets punch him!" Goten suggested, not liking the way the man was touching his mother, or the way she smiled at him.

_Yeah!_ Gohan thought at the same time he said," No. Let's just wait out here for Mom."

Chichi watched Anju walk back to his office before exiting the restaurant. Her smile fell when she saw Gohan and Goten waiting for her.

"Who was that man?" Gohan demanded, failing to control his anger.

"I-is he going to be my n-new Dad?" Goten folded his arms over his chest." I don't like him!"

Chichi didn't like being bombarded with questions. She was angry. If she wanted to be with another man- - which she didn't- - she felt she had every right to pursue a relationship without her children criticizing her. Goku left her behind. She fulfilled her duties as his wife. Goku wasn't the only one who deserved to be happy!

"Shame on you two! How dare you speak to your mother like that!" Gohan and Goten lowered their heads in shame. Chichi smirked, satisfied that she still had authority over her boys, for a second she thought they were becoming rebellious. "Gohan, I thought I could count on you. Why is Goten still up? It's past his bedtime! Little boys need their sleep if they're to grow up big and strong."

"I'm sorry Mom. I was worried about you," Gohan mumbled.

"I'm s-sorry t-too." Goten said.

Chichi sighed." There's no need to be worried. I'm an adult." Her voice softened and she smiled." But thank you. You're both very sweet." She let Gohan carry her as he flew while Goten rode Nimbus. She was happy that neither of them mentioned Anju when they got home. She did feel a little guilty for thinking about having a relationship with a man that wasn't Goku.

They'd only been apart for hours, but Goten and Gohan felt like they hadn't seen Chichi in days. Gohan heated up Chichi's food in the microwave while Goten ran to his room to retrieve his flashcards, he wanted to show Chichi how much his speaking had improved.

"Alright. I'm going to change out of my uniform and I'll be right out."

Gohan set Chichi's meal on the table and sat down. Goten pulled up a chair beside his brother, arranging the cards in order from easiest words to hardest words. 'Monkey' was at the back of the pile, which Gohan found a little funny, considering their heritage. Gohan thought of polite questions to ask his Mom about work ( no way could he easily forget that man like Goten could) and thought up different trivia facts to show Chichi that he wasn't neglecting his studies.

Ten minutes passed. Chichi still hadn't come out of her room.

"W-what is she doing in there?" Goten asked.

Gohan shrugged." She said she was getting dressed. Should we knock on the door?"

Goten nodded. Instead of knocking on the door, he twisted the knob and invited himself in. Gohan face-palmed, expecting Chichi to scold Goten for walking in on her, but there was no sound. He stood behind Goten and pushed the door fully open. Chichi was lying on her back, snoring, while still in her uniform.

"She fell asleep." Gohan smiled.

"W-wake her up!" Goten ordered, preparing to jump on the bed but Gohan stopped him.

"Mom has been working hard all day, she deserves to sleep." Goten stuck out his lip, ready to cry." We'll see her again when she wakes up. For now, you can take off her shoes and put them by the door. I'm sure she'd appreciate that."

"Okay!" Goten cheered, taking off Chichi's shoes and running out of the room to put them away.

Gohan pulled back Chichi's blanket and gently lifted her to her pillow and tucked her in. He carefully pulled out Chichi's hair tye, her long hair fell from it's bun and framed her face. He smiled at his Mom. _Wow. It feels like I'm the parent and she's the child._

Gohan reached for the lamp beside the bed,but accidentally knocked a folded sheet of paper off the stand. Gohan picked it up." Is this the grocery list? I wonder what we need. . . I guess I'll have to go shopping now since Mom has to work."

Gohan unfolded the paper.

It wasn't a shopping list.

"W-what are you reading?" Goten asked, sticking his head into the room.

"Nothing!" Gohan said quickly, folding the paper and putting it back where he found it. His hands were shaking at what he just read." L-let's go to sleep before Mom wakes up and gets mad at us again."

Goten tilted his head, knowing that Gohan was hiding something. Gohan only stuttered when he lied. That was a fact Chichi had shared with him once when she thought Gohan hadn't completed the schoolwork assignments she gave him.

Goten yawned, letting his big brother push him to their room. Whatever Gohan didn't want him to know was probably boring adult stuff anyway. Goten quickly fell asleep once his head hit his pillow.

Gohan tossed and turned as he thought about the letter. It was an acceptance letter to a famous private high school. The only problem was the price of the school. . . Gohan had never seen so many zeros before!

_Is that why Mom is working so hard, because she wants to raise enough money for me to go to that school?_ Gohan did the math twice, but the results were conclusive. _Mom will never be able to raise enough money for me to go to that school before the deadline. Not on her own anyway. There must be something I can do to help her!_

The sun rose over Mt. Paozu. The birds sang. Flowers perked up. Animals scuttled across the forest floor in search of something to eat. The closest village came alive with people on their way to work and school. Only one small house stayed quiet, the small family of three known as the Sons.

The world began the day without them while they slept through it.


End file.
